The purpose of the study is to obtain initial efficacy and safety data on tailored-dosing tobramycin for the treatment of pulmonary exacerbations associated with Pseudomonas aeruginosa in patients with cystic fibrosis. Larger scale, multicenter, collaborative trial are planned to incorporate these pilot data.